Frozen In Time
by Purplepanda2
Summary: Elsa has realized something rather shocking. She hasn't aged a day since her coronation. How is she going to tell Anna? Can she deal with eventually seeing Anna die of old age? Not to mention she has a feeling someone has been watching her. Who is it? One-shot


Okay so this is my first crossover so any input would be great. Anyway I just recently saw Frozen and loved it but then again I love almost every Disney movie ever made. Then I saw a picture of Jack Frost and Elsa and lost it to my inner romantic. Plus there has been a lot of snow where I live so it seemed to be telling me to write a Frozen story. I hope you enjoy it and please review with any advice.

I do not own Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians or Elsa, Anna, Kristoff from Frozen or _A Prayer_ by Sara Teasdale.

* * *

Today was Elsa's nineteenth birthday and she had noticed something quite startling. She had not aged a day since she unleashed her powers after her coronation. Anna on the other hand was blooming beautifully now at the age of 17. She and Kristoff had this beautiful relationship where one second there were hearts floating around them and the next they were bickering like a married couple only to have hearts floating around them moments later. To tell the truth Elsa was jealous of their relationship. At times she felt that Kristoff was closer to Anna then she was, but then there were the days when Anna would come crying into her room declaring Kristoff no longer loved her. It was times like this that Elsa knew she was the closer one because Anna told her everything, even the things she really didn't need to or want to know about. But what does one expect from a younger sister?

Anyway back to the real matter at hand. Elsa was positive she hadn't aged a day at all and here was the scariest part. She healed at an abnormally fast rate. Now I know what you are thinking since it's what most people would think in this situation but no Elsa had not turned into a vampire. She still could go out into daylight and did not have any sudden "thirst" for blood. So what was the matter with her? She was wondering the same thing.

So she did what everyone did when there was an unanswered question at hand. She went to visit the trolls. So here she was in the clearing where the trolls lived.

"Um excuse me." She said quietly, "I don't mean to disrupt you but there is something I wish to ask." Suddenly the ground began to shake just as it had when she last came. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by many trolls all staring up at her in wonder.

"Um, hello can one of you answer my question?" She asked nervously looking down at all the creatures.

"It depends on the question." A wise looking troll said stepping through the crowd, "If you are here again about your powers then I am afraid that there is nothing I can do."

"No it's not that. I've grown used to my powers now they no longer frighten me." Elsa said with a small smile that promptly fell off her face upon remember the reason for her visit. "It's just well I haven't aged a day since that incident of my coronation. Not to mention I heal remarkably quickly and haven't gotten sick since then."

"So you are wondering why this is?" The troll asked looking at her thoughtfully.

"Yes." Elsa said nodding her head humbly.

"If you must know it is because of the amount of power you unleashed that day." The troll said gravely, "You have frozen your body into this state it will never age. It is still possible for you to die though so don't take it lightly."

"I assumed my power had something to do with it." Elsa said sadly bowing her head.

"Yes but you are not the only immortal being." The troll said pulling her chin up and giving her a small smile, "There are other's like you. You just have to find them."

"Yes, but I thought you said I could die? How am I suddenly immortal." Elsa said confused.

"You can if killed." The troll said, "But other wise you will live on due to your body not ageing."

"Okay." Elsa said nodding her head slowing then something came to her mind, _Anna_, "Wait!" She said her head snapping up and her eyes wide, "Does this mean that everyone around me will grow old and die while I remain young?"

"Um yes." The troll said giving her a confused look, "Didn't we just go over this?"

"I guess." Elsa said still trying to process this information, "I just didn't really realize I guess. Thank you for this information." She turned around only to be stopped by the wise troll talking her arm.

"You don't have to be alone through this. I suggest you look for the other immortals." He said with a sympathetic look on his face, "It can be difficult to live forever on your own with the one's you love dying."

"I will think about it." Elsa said giving him a sad smile then turned returning back to the castle. She slowly trudged back contemplating what this news told her. _I will stay young while Anna grows old and will live while she dies. Not only her but also her children and her children's children. I will be an eternal queen! Everyone will fear me again. What am I going to do!_ A cool breeze blowing past rustling Elsa's hair and causing snowflakes to land in it interrupted her thoughts. This normally wouldn't have bothered Elsa but the snowflakes caught her attention. There was no snow or dark clouds to be seen and Elsa was positive she hadn't used her powers. Elsa stopped and looked around confused. She felt that someone was watching her but she didn't see anyone. Shrugging it off she continued on her way but still felt someone's gaze on her the whole way.

When she returned to the castle Anna came running up to her exclaiming, "Elsa! Where have you been! I thought you ran away again! I was so worried!" She embraced him in a tight bear hug.

Shaking her head Elsa said, "Don't worry I won't run away again. Okay." She ruffled Anna's hair, "Now let go of me. I don't think it is proper for one to embrace the Queen of Arendelle.

"Oh right sorry Elsa." Anna said quickly with drawing her arms giving an embarrassed laugh, "So where did you go?"

"Hm oh I went to see the trolls." Elsa said walking toward the throne room Anna following her.

"Oh really! You should have told us. I'm sure Kristoff wouldn't have minded seeing his family again." Anna said skipping and grinning.

"I would too." A voice said from behind Anna causing her to jump only to have two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you Princess." Kristoff said smirking.

"You did not scare me." Anna exclaimed stubbornly leading the two to get into, once again, an argument. Elsa simply shook her head smiling and blurred out what they were fighting about thinking of other things. _I'm going to have to tell Anna sooner or later. It's just how to break the news to her. Plus I'm pretty sure someone has been watching me. I can still feel their gaze. _Elsa sat down on her throne watching Anna and Kristoff still bickering. _Well it's better I tell them now then later when they notice._

"Yah so turns out I won't age because I've frozen my body into this state." Elsa stated plainly causing the couple to stop their bickering and looked at her in shock.

"What!" Anna exclaimed in shock, "You can't age!"

"Yah in case you didn't notice I haven't aged since the day of the coronation." Elsa said examining her finger nails trying to show she didn't care.

"What are we going to tell the people?" Kristoff getting the crisis of this knowledge, "We had a hard enough time convincing them your powers weren't evil but you not ageing could be taken as a sign of witch craft."

"You can't age!" Anna one again exclaimed causing Kristoff and Elsa to roll their eyes.

"Yes we have already established that Anna." Elsa said exasperated, "And I don't know Kristoff maybe I should leave again."

"No!" Anna exclaimed grabbing Elsa's hand, "You can't leave again I just got you back!"

"I agree you shouldn't leave plus today is your birthday celebration." Kristoff said his face contort in thought.

"I forgot about that." Elsa said in awe, "Is it today? Well I guess I will have to leave some other time until then I have to get the preparations for tonight underway. I will see you two later at the party tonight." And with that she stood and left the throne room but as she walked she swore she could feel a cool breeze following her but when she looked back, nothing was there.

Later that night Elsa stood at the front gate greeting all the guests and thanking them for coming to her celebration. But all that was on Elsa's mind was the strange cool breeze that has seemed to follow her everywhere she went. She tried to shake it off but she couldn't. Elsa shook her head in confusion and walked back into the throne room. She stood there and watched the couples waltz around the room with Anna and Kristoff leading the even. They spun quickly around the room both laughing with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Elsa smiled at the sight but it slowly melt off as she was reminded by the fact she would watch them die, while she lived on forever young. Giving another sad smile in her direction she walked out of the room and out into the cool January air of the balcony. She stood there her eyes closed enjoying the peace and calm of the night when once again she felt a cool breeze pass her. At once her eyes snap open and she exclaimed, "I know you are there! Show yourself!" Nothing appeared but once again she felt the breeze pass her.

"Who are you!" Elsa yelled angrily into the air, "Stop following me!"

"I can't." A voice said from behind her causing Elsa to whip around quickly only to see nothing.

"Why can't you!" Elsa said scowling.

"Because you are sad and are lonely." The voice said coming from her right this time.

"So what does that have to do with you." Elsa said her voice breaking as she turned to face the voice.

"Because no one should be lonely or sad." The voice said this time right in front of her. Elsa stood there for a few moments her eyes filled with tears but refusing to let them fall.

"Let it go." The voice said and Elsa felt a soft cool breeze touch her cheek. The tears started falling slowly at first then faster and faster soon she was bawling. She fell to her knees holding her hands to her face.

"Sh sh it's okay." The voice said right by her ear and once again Elsa felt a cool breeze surround her but there was something warm and comforting about this one. As if it was trying to comfort her.

"Let it out." The voice said, "Don't hold it in."

"I don't want to live forever!" Elsa exclaimed tears still falling down her face, "I don't want to watch Anna die and be left alone! I don't want to be thought as a monster again!"

"You won't be alone." The voice said, "There are plenty of people who will stand by our side."

"But then they will die!" Elsa said tears still falling. There was a brief silence then the voice spoke again, "I'll be there for you." Elsa stopped crying and looked up at where she thought the voice was from. "You will?"

"Yes." The voice said

"Okay." Elsa said slowly, "And you are?"

"Jack. Jack Frost." The voice said.

"Hello Jack Frost." Elsa said, "I'm Elsa."

"I know." Jack said and paused then said, "Close your eyes and picture what you think I look like." Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated on and image of a boy named Jack.

"You got it?" Jack asked nervously and Elsa nodded, "Okay open your eyes." Elsa opened her eyes and looked up into two deep blue orbs. She blinked then looked up at a boy with frosty white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Jack?" She asked curiously.

"Yah." He said giving a hopeful smile, "C-c-can you see me?"

"I-i-I think so?" Elsa said reaching up at touching his cheek. This caused Jack to break into a grin and lift her of the ground spinning her around.

"YOU CAN SEE ME!" He exclaimed throwing his head back and laughing.

"Yes, yes I can." Elsa said slowly watching the boy laugh his head off for a few moments then laughing along with him exclaiming, "Yes I can see you!" Jack tripped while spinning Elsa around and the two fell to the ground. Elsa landing on top of Jack and they laughed even harder. After a while their laughter died down and they just smiled staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Elsa realized their position and jumped off of Jack exclaiming, "Oh gosh I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack said smiling up at her, "So do you feel better?"

"Feel better?" Elsa asked and then she remembered. _I can't age_.

"I guess." She said her smiling fading. Jack quickly stood up upon seeing this, "Are you sure?" He asked grabbing her shoulders in concern.

"Yah." Elsa said nodding her head a sad smile on her face, "So what exactly are you? My imaginary friend?"

"NO!" Jack said sounding offended, "I'm a guardian!"

"Okay." Elsa said giving him a confused look, "Which means?"

"It means it is my job to bring fun to all the children of the world." Jack said proudly.

"Ah. And how are you suppose to do that?" Elsa asked still confused.

"By doing this!" He said and he whipped out his staff and shot snow out.

"AH NO!" Elsa exclaimed fear crossing her eyes, "Get rid of it! It's too dangerous!"

"What?" Jack asked confused, "This snow is dangerous?"

"Yes." Elsa said exasperated, "How is snow suppose to cause the children of the world to have fun?"

"Um well they can have snow ball fights, make snow angles or snow men, go ice skating, sledding, the possibilities are endless!" Jack said smiling.

"Sure." Elsa said rolling her eyes, "Or it can cause people to freeze to death, starve to death due to little food, or slip on ice and hurt themselves!"

"But that doesn't make it dangerous." Jack said desperately, "It's beautiful too."

"There is little beauty in cold things such as snow." Elsa said sadly looking away.

"That's not true." Jack said taking her chin and making her look at him giving her a warm smile, "Snow is one of the most beautiful things in the world. There isn't a single snowflake that is alike did you know that? Every single one is different just like people. There is no one who is exactly like you, because no one can have all the qualities you have. Snow falls creating a white blanket all over the world. It makes everything seem calm and beautiful. I mean it sure is a pain to shovel but looking out side and seeing the snow on all the trees has a calming effect on many. It makes people want to curl up with a book and drink hot coco. It gives many a reason to be lazy for a day and relax. Not that many people need that mind you, there are plenty of lazy people out there. Have you ever heard the poem _A Prayer_ by Sara Teasdale?"

Elsa shook her head. "Well it is a poem about how there is nothing beautiful that doesn't have its bad sides as well. It goes like this:

_When I am dying, let me know_

_That I loved the blowing snow_

_Although it stung like whips;_

_That I loved all lovely things_

_And I tried to take their stings_

_With gay unembittered lips;_

_That I loved with all my strength,_

_To my soul's full depth and length,_

_Careless if my heart must break,_

_That I sang as children sing,_

_Fitting tunes to everything,_

_Loving life for its own sake._

"She pretty much is writing how when she is old she wants to remember the beautiful things in life even if there were bad parts of it. Such as with snow, she loved it even though it stung her face. But she didn't complain or turned a blind eye to their stings instead taking in its beauty. That's how you must think of things. Snow, ice, life itself are beautiful. Life is the most beautiful thing in the world." Jack said smiling down at Elsa who was looking at him in awe. They stood there for a few moments then Jack broke the silence saying, "Geez! That was deep! I can't believe I just said that!"

Elsa giggled then said, "Prove it. Show me that snow it beautiful." Jack looked down at her and caught a little twinkle in her eyes. One he often saw in a child as they hid a snowball behind their back. He grinned locking his blue eyes with hers and lifted his staff toward the sky and a burst of white light shot out but Jack and Elsa's gazes never broke. Slowly it began to snow around the two of them but these were not regular snowflakes. No they formed shapes, some were animals and others flowers. The flowers landed in Elsa's hair causing her to have a crown of ice flowers. With out noticing Jack and began to make the two of them lift into the sky. The wind rustled Elsa's hair and she smiled breaking her gaze from Jack's and looked around reaching her hand out so a bird snowflake could land on her finger. Her eyes were lit with glee and right there Jack swore she was the most beautiful creature a live. All he could do was stare at her in her own bliss. Elsa brought her gaze back to Jack and stifled a giggle at Jack's own appearance. A pile of snow had begun to pile up on top of his head. Jack looked up at her in confusion and Elsa shaking her head reached up brushing the snow off of his head. When she finished she pulled her hand's back but stopped when her eyes meet his again. He was smiling a warm smile at her and his eyes were clouded by emotion.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You know something?" Jack asked.

"Well I should hope I know something and not nothing." Elsa teased causing Jack to chuckle.

"Yes I suppose so." Jack said grinning at her, "I was just thinking how beautiful you are." Elsa's usually pale face turned a slightly pink at his complement.

"Th-th-thanks." She said looking away from him embarrassed. Jack reached out his hand once again making her face him but he didn't remove his hand. Instead he began to lean into her.

"You. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Creature. On. This. Earth." Jack said closing the distance between their faces after each word until Elsa could feel his frosty breath on her lips. "And I will always be with you." Then he closed the space. Elsa's eyes fluttered close and immediately she felt her body warm up. It started in her stomach and spread through out her body. She put her arms around Jack's neck kissing him back while his found their way to her waist. Snow began to fly out of Elsa's hands and ice soared into the sky forming ice fireworks. From around the couple snow and ice began to fly like crazy but they were too busy kissing to notice. When they did finally pull away for air both of their faces were slightly pink. And around them was a huge ice arc that wounded up into a heart shape.

"I've never felt so warm before." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"Nor have I." Elsa said looking back at him in awe.

"I mean the cold never bothered me." Jack said then smirked leaning in and kissing Elsa's nose, "But I wouldn't mind being warm more often."

"Same." Elsa said smiling at him then she gave him a look of concern, "Were you serious about what you said before? About staying with me forever?"

"Of course." Jack said putting his hand on her cheek, "I'll always be there. I don't age either also so we can be together forever."

"Really." Elsa said giving him a hopeful look.

"Really." Jack said leaning into to give her another kiss when,

"ELSA!" The two jumped back and since Jack was startled began to fall toward the ground. Elsa screamed in fear but Jack used his staff to grab Elsa and keep her from falling onto the cold ground below while he landed with a loud THUD.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed climbing out of the staff and running to where the boy lay. "Are you okay?"

"Yah." Jack said sitting up touching the back of his head, "May have a slight bump though."

"Oh thank goodness!" Elsa said giving him a quick hug, "I thought I had lost you already." Jack smiled and pulled her closer, "Silly it takes a bigger fall then that to kill me." He said into her hair.

"Elsa? First since when could you fly and second…who is Jack?" Elsa looked up to see her confused sister and Kristoff staring at her with a look of concern on his face.

"Um I can't fly but Jack can." Elsa said, "And Jack is Jack Frost he's a guardian."

"Okay, and um where might this Jack be?" Anna asked looking around.

"He's right here." Elsa said pointing at Jack.

"Look Elsa I know it's strange that I talk to a reindeer but did you really have to go and create your own imaginary friend?" Kristoff said smirking at her.

"He's not an imaginary friend." Elsa said rolling her eyes, "Look close your eyes and imagine this a boy with frosty white hair, icy blue eyes, and wearing a blue shirt and brown pants." Anna and Kristoff looked at each other shrugged and closed their eyes picturing what Elsa had described.

"Okay open your eyes." Elsa said nervously. Anna and Kristoff opened their eyes and Elsa pointed and Jack again, "Do you see him now?"

"Yah!" Anna said in shock, "He's cute!"

"What!" Kristoff said looking at Anna in shock then glaring at Jack pulling Anna close to him, "Back off she's mine!"

"You can have her." Jack said rolling his eyes, "This one's mine." He said taking Elsa's hand and giving it a slight kiss on the knuckle.

"Jack!" Elsa said pulling her hand away blushing bright red, "What do you think your doing!"

"Kissing your hand." Jack stated raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"But there are people here." Elsa said through her teeth her eyes darting to the couple next to them.

"So? Are you saying you don't want to do these kinds of things in front of people?" Jack asked.

"Yah." Elsa said looking away, "It's embarrassing."

"Okay." He said giving her a small smile. Elsa feeling guilty put her hand in his, "Th-th-this is okay though." Jack smiled and gave her hand a squeeze looking once again into her ice blue eyes. They sat there staring into each other's eyes talking to each other but not with words.

"Ahem." A voice said bringing them back to earth and the couple in front of them. "Hate to ruin the mood but it sort of is Elsa's birthday party and people will begin to wonder what happened to her. Also you may want to clean up the balcony."

"Why?" Elsa asked confused. Anna simple pointed behind them and the two turned to see the ice arc that formed a heart and piles of snow.

"Ah." Jack said, "Right, well we will meet you inside." Kristoff and Anna began to head in but not before Kristoff gave him the 'I am watching you' look. Shaking her head Elsa stood up, or at least tried to, only to be pulled back down by Jack who smirked at her annoyed look.

"Come on Jack we need to clean up and I have to go back to party." She said furrowing her brow.

"Okay your majesty." Jack said smirking even more.

"Don't call me that." Elsa said exasperated.

"But you're in queen mode now." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Well I have to rule a country so I should hope so." Elsa said rolling her eyes at him. Jack just smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I love you." He said then stood up pulling her to her feet also, "Now let's clean this mess up." Elsa stood there in shock. _He loves me._ Was all she could think while Jack set to work cleaning up the snow. _Do I love him too? Ugh I don't know. I mean his nice and stuff. Plus he's a good kisser. At least I think so I mean I haven't really kissed anyone but him. He isn't too bad-looking either. We get along pretty well too. Ugh I think I do like him. Which makes me such a hypocrite telling Anna there was no way you can fall in love with some one you just meet._

"Are you going to help me or not?" He asked looking over at the shocked girl. Elsa shook herself from her thoughts and began to help him clean the balcony. When it was done. They started to head in but she stopped short while Jack continued walking. Thinking of the best way to tell him smirking she formed a snowball in her hand. She threw the snowball hitting him directly in the back of head.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked turning around but stopped in shock. Elsa had used snow to form the words _I love you too_. Jack smiled walked up taking Elsa's hand and gave it a kiss on the knuckle, "I've loved you since forever and even though you never saw me I have always been here for you." Elsa smiled and let Jack lead her back to the party.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Once again review with any advice or errors or things you liked/disliked.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
